


Gay sex lol

by ComegetyourfooD



Series: Transinnit gets fucked [1]
Category: Pnsfw
Genre: Bottom TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Consensual Underage Sex, Forced Feminization, M/M, Pet Names, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComegetyourfooD/pseuds/ComegetyourfooD
Summary: This is shit :))
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Transinnit gets fucked [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160201
Comments: 7
Kudos: 189





	Gay sex lol

Dream traced his fingers over the khaki pants of a familiar blond, a boy sat his arms tied back and legs spread open. The elder of the two pulled down the pants as Tommy struggled, the masked man was surprised to see a pair of laced panties with little bows on the sides, Dream gulped softly and pressed a finger against the wet fabric earning a whimper from Tommy. “Dreammm stop it please...” The pretty boy whimpered, his expression going from upset to raised eyebrows and a mouth going into a perfect ‘o’ shape. The other male pressed more fingers along Tommy’s clit and rubbed it throughout the panties as the honey wheat blond boy keened.

“You say that yet your practically fucking yourself onto my fingers..” Dream chuckled. “You and Tubbo right, how are able to fuck him if you don’t have anything.” The older mocked as his digits pulled the panties down Tommy’s smooth legs.

Tommy growled but quickly stopped as dreams fingers fucked his tight cunt. “Hm I wonder what you’re into..” Dream wondered as he thrusted his fingers into the boy. The masked man looked at his precious boy, he grinned. “How about... daddy’s little girl?”

Tommy tightened up, The elder laughing softly. “Hm I was right... does the princess want daddy’s cock in her?” Tommy felt sick being misgendered but those fingers inside of him were making him keep shut.

Dream eventually unzipped his jeans and pulled down his boxers, his gloved hand pulled up Tommy’s cute thighs and pressed his erect cock onto the boy.

He slowly drove it up and down the slit, feeling up the smooth, slick, lips. Tommy getting more wet every time he passed over the boys sensitive clit, finally Dream’s dick slid in slowly causing his baby boy to whine out.

He thrusted slowly, the skin slapping skin noises making the younger more turned on. The Brit was overwhelmed and whimpered as Dream’s pace got faster, soft moans slipping past his tulip lips. Dream grunted, holy fuck did his slut’s cunt feel so good. He grabbed both of Tommy’s thighs and started thrusting at a brutal pace. Dream reached his hand and unhooked his porcelain mask looking down at Tommy as he fucked him. “Say my name baby, tell everyone who you fucking belongs too, tell everyone how much of a whore you are.” The man growled. The younger blond only whimpered, his baby blue eyes meeting dark hazel one’s, Dream looked so handsome, dirty blond hair, hazel eyes, a long scar over his right eye whilst another scar on his bottom lip, Tommy especially loved the freckles that sparkled over the elders cheeks like a constellation filled with stars.

Getting closer Tommy whimpered more loudly and drool dribbled down his chin. Dream fucked him more roughly, eventually his hips snapped forward and the boy felt himself fill up, it was so good. The elder pulled out cum leaking out Tommy’s cunt. “Cute.” Dream mumbled looking back at Tommy’s face, cheeks dusted in rose, and hair sticking to his forehead as the boy’s chest rose and fell.

Tommy felt so filled up he whined as Dream pulled back looking through a bag. The elder pulled out a small object and pressed it into Tommy. “Keep it in baby.. I want you to keep daddy’s cum inside you until you get fucked again... understand?” Tommy nodded softly, he felt dazed out, isn’t he lucky? Getting all of daddy’s cum inside him. Dream pulled Tommy’s pants back up the boy’s legs and kissed his check softly. “You’re so good when you listen to me...” Tommy almost purred, absolutely loving the sweet touches he was getting.


End file.
